


El juego 遊戲

by LingRen



Series: Loki/Thranduil [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingRen/pseuds/LingRen
Summary: 使你聽見我/一步之遙的番外





	1. Chapter 1

洛基很英俊。

他討人喜歡、容易得到旁人信任，幽默又機智，幾乎可以說是個萬人迷。

沒有使用百分之百確切的形容，意味著他還是有可恨的時候；當然，發揮魅力時也不是那麼無往不利。

洛基肯定今天是他的幸運日──也還不能那麼肯定──在他一走進酒吧，看見獨自坐在雙人座那個漂亮的男人時。

那是一個約莫三十五歲上下、氣質空靈的男人。身上那套嚴謹的深色雙排扣西裝並沒有幫他增添多少人味，反而襯出一種罕見的古老感。

男人理所當然很顯眼。

但在這出入名流的地方，一位有禮貌的紳士淑女不會直接盯著人看。

名流、明星、貴族與商業大亨，這裡的客人有各式各樣不喜歡被打擾的理由、也明白其他人不喜歡被打擾，於是男人的顯眼被刻意的自矜自持所忽略。

即便只是偶爾來享受的普通人，也會在走進這間百年來持續接待皇室貴族的酒吧後變得安靜文雅。畢竟，來這兒的都是有文化的客人，無論見到什麼名人都該處變不驚。

洛基逕直走向男人座位。毫不遲疑的態度避開了侍者的詢問與領路。他就這麼隨意地坐在男人對面，然後開口：

「嗨，你喝什麼？」

態度很自然。

太自然了，不會有人懷疑他們不是朋友，只除了當事者。

男人看洛基一眼，濃眉微微挑起。他沒有把人趕走，倒是擺出一個一點兒也不真心的官方微笑，回答也很簡短：「北方靈魂。」

洛基翻開侍者遞上的酒單，「大黃、伏特加和生薑啤酒？看起來我不會喜歡。」

「你也許會想要喝『憤怒的公鹿』。」男人下巴微抬，對等待點單的侍者示意。這裡值得稱道的便是過於好的服務，招待過無數貴族的服務人員立刻明白客人表達的需求。

「那再來一杯『對待國王』吧，謝謝。」洛基順手將酒單交還，侍者領了兩杯點單走往吧台。

他伸出手，「洛基。」

「瑟蘭督伊。」對方前傾，意興闌珊握了握，旋即回到最初慵懶靠在椅背上蹺腳的姿勢。

「一個人？」洛基不動聲色問，從發亮的皮鞋尖看到腿根再往上──真是好一雙長腿──西裝外套鈕釦是解開的，看得見被衣物妥貼包裹的臀部，還有明顯的腰身。

從這時候起洛基就在想把西裝從瑟蘭督伊身上一件件剝下的情景。

「不算。」瑟蘭督伊回答，端起酒杯抿了一口，意興闌珊的模樣。

「聽起來你不期待等待的對象。」

但洛基不會被冷淡打敗，趁著對方放下酒杯，纏人的手指撫上對方修剪得宜的指甲，一滑而過，像是不經意的交錯。

刻意的撫摸，感覺卻格外模糊。

瑟蘭督伊盯著洛基，仍在思考那微妙的異樣，侍者已從吧台端來兩杯調酒分別放到他們面前。

他知道洛基還在等待回答。

這是個遊戲，而他會決定是否要將遊戲進行下去。

於是瑟蘭督伊這麼問：「我該期待嗎，陌生人？」

「難道我不值得？」洛基挑眉，他對自己足夠自信。

「今晚想靠近我的人很多……」朝那兩杯新端上的調酒伸出手，在洛基的目光中選擇了那杯對待國王。「你確實是最順眼的一個。」

洛基表情變得險惡：「熱鬧的夜晚，哈？」

「難道這不在你意料之中？」他喃喃道，接著將其一飲而盡。

是略浪費了，但，那又如何？

「我能理解。」把那杯價值四十五英鎊的調酒輕捏在手，拇指滑過杯頸，吞嚥酒液時眼光也不曾離開瑟蘭督伊。調酒確實價格昂貴，但對面的男人值得更多。「誰都會想脫下你的西裝，這像在褻瀆……」

他有點懶洋洋的，語氣朦朧：「聽起來很糟糕。」

「你的手指很漂亮，嘴唇也是。」洛基一點都不認為自己被阻止了，舔了舔唇，更加愉快地說下去：「當然，我覺得我嘴裡吸點什麼也會很好看。」

瑟蘭督伊沒有問是要吸些什麼。

他或許看起來很禁欲，但並不天真、離純潔也很遙遠。

終於他露出今晚第一個揶揄的表情，在洛基眼中幾乎算得上可愛：「你是想看──還是想試？」

洛基答得飛快：「都想。」

「人類之所以是人類，便在於對慾望的貪婪。」

洛基聽見那個漂亮得不像人類的男人這麼說。

這足夠明確了，對今晚。

============================

https://button.like.co/siray0208

如果您喜歡這篇文章，請多按幾次以上的連結~  
我會得到likecoin的回饋  
您只要註冊/登入帳號(可由fb、google帳號自動註冊)，再按下like，您就直接以行動贊助我的創作，並且您本身完全不需要花費!

~創作者需要您的支持~


	2. Chapter 2

※

門一關上，洛基被猛然一推，背部撞到厚重的門板上。那個漂亮的男人用力吻他──以全然與外表不相符的粗暴。

洛基同樣用力扯住男人金髮，興奮地把舌頭往對方嘴裡塞，直到瑟蘭督伊捏住他下巴，「想上我的床，你應該有覺悟？」

「我認為你可以溫柔一點。」他呼吸急促、雙眼晶亮，「難道我不值得你溫柔對待嗎？」

「用過才知道。」解開皮帶，瑟蘭督伊還沒將拉鍊拉到底洛基已經自動跪下、自發接手把拉鍊全拉開，掏出半勃的陰莖。瑟蘭督伊被這股迫切噎了下，從喉嚨裡逼出輕蔑意味十足的話尾，「你肯定知道該做什麼。」

這話對瑟蘭督伊來說不是很容易，真的。

「你別想羞辱我。」洛基皺眉，他知道這反抗的效用不大。

瑟蘭督伊嘲弄地說，「我看還沒進房間之前你挺樂意。」

「我可沒說是你單方面爽。」他抓著瑟蘭督伊的胯部兩側要推開，手指卻無可避免地陷入充滿彈性的臀肌裡。

「別廢話了。」瑟蘭督伊說，洛基的臉被壓著往對方下體靠近。

當嘴唇觸碰到微硬的性器時洛基飢渴地將其吸入──瑟蘭督伊肌肉有一瞬間緊繃──他享受極了陰莖在嘴裡變硬的過程，甚至是吞到最深處時男人的顫抖喘息。

他想吞下更多、給他更多快樂。他應該要把礙事的衣物撕開，把陰莖下的東西一起舔濕。

他可以讓瑟蘭督伊高潮……可以……

讓他有更多快樂。

好一會兒瑟蘭督伊才意識到自己洩在洛基嘴裡。他低頭，正好看到洛基舔去最後一滴，表情陶醉。

撫著他的臉，瑟蘭督伊低聲說：「……好男孩。」

「好男孩？你只當我是個免費的婊子，可以張開腿任操。」

「你喜歡這樣不是嗎？」瑟蘭督伊聲音幾乎沒有起伏。他希望洛基不要邊說邊捏他屁股，這讓他很難演下去，「現在，脫衣服。」

露出不情願的表情，洛基站起來，慢慢除去衣物。先是外套、襯衫，最後是長褲與貼身的下著，直到他在男人面前赤裸。

洛基不安扭動──看起來──舔舔唇，不敢將視線落在自己剛剛吸過的胯下，莫名羞澀，但天知道他只是極力忍耐不撲上去把瑟蘭督伊的衣服剝光。

「需要我一個指令一個動作？」高高在上下令，彷彿天生如此，「到床上去，張開腿。」

他雖然依照指令行動但肢體處處都透著不甘心。躺上床、分開長腿，露出最為羞恥的部分。在修長光滑的大腿間，陰莖恬不知恥底高高翹起，後穴不住收縮，任誰都能看出他的渴望。

瑟蘭督伊看著，睫毛微微顫動。扯開領帶，一顆顆解開鈕釦的動作更為慢條斯理，洛基能感覺到有目光落在身體上，灼熱而渴望。

「請輕一點……」洛基想大笑。因為興奮，或許有一點點得意。

「那就要看你表現得如何了。」

洛基發出悶哼，被粗暴撐開讓他大抽一口氣。他呻吟著，雙腿勾住瑟蘭督伊的腰壓往自己，將陰莖吞吃到最底。他不想要溫吞的性愛，今天不要，雙手被扣在頭頂、股間大開著被強硬操弄、後穴緊吸在身體橫衝直撞的陽物，那全是快感的催化劑。

無論身前身後都被他人掌握與操弄，洛基忍不住去追逐吻落在頰邊的吻，模模糊糊中瞧見瑟蘭督伊的沉迷神情。他被對方控制著快感，耳邊的呻吟、下身強力的撞擊，以及濕潤柔軟的吻──

回過神來洛基發現兩人汗濕的身體交疊、下腹一片黏糊；喘息混在一起，仍帶有灼熱溫度。

「確實很不錯。」瑟蘭督伊唇角勾起愉悅的弧度，微微撐起身，低聲說，今晚第一次在聲線裡帶上溫柔。

握住肌膚微微濕潤的腰間，洛基凝視瑟蘭督伊朦朧目光。他看不到自己現在是什麼模樣，但，看得到瑟蘭督伊就夠了。

「只是不錯而已？」指尖沿背脊往上，拂開黏在肩頭的金髮，細細摩娑還泛著情慾豔色的臉頰。

挪開身體躺到一旁，倒也沒有不耐煩，就是好奇，「你還想得到什麼評價？」

洛基側身戳他，「至少也該是你幹過最好的屁股。」

瑟蘭督伊用眼角瞥他，表情不怎麼贊同。雖然是事實……但這話太粗俗了，他不想說。

「裝什麼裝呢？你還想維持什麼好形象？」露出獰笑，輕輕鬆鬆就把瑟蘭督伊翻過身去。洛基姿勢換得迅速，捉住瑟蘭督伊腰側往上提。精靈很輕，洛基毫不費力就讓瑟蘭督伊擺出他想要的姿勢。

現在瑟蘭督伊翹高臀部趴跪在床上，洛基把自己卡在那雙修長的腿間，毫不客氣掰開。

「你需要被好好操一頓才知道怎麼扔掉形象。」

指腹輕輕揉弄微張的穴口，再一用力，一個指節立刻沒入其中。那裡早被調教過無數次，只要稍稍刺激，就會變得濕潤甜蜜。洛基聽到瑟蘭督伊輕哼，不懷好意的嘴咧得更開：「看看，這麼騷，我一進去就吸住不放……」

瑟蘭督伊瞪他，洛基依然自得其樂說下去：「這裡會吃下我的傢伙，你會很舒服……」他這麼說著，握住自己，圓頓的頂端沾著不知哪兒搞來的潤滑在穴口探頭探腦，將穴肉擠開，慢慢地頂進、抽出，不停反覆。

軟軟地呻吟一聲，瑟蘭督伊乖乖抬高屁股任洛基擴開肉穴、操鬆腸道，搔癢從被侵犯處蔓延。

「你喜歡這樣嗎？屁眼被我捅成一個大洞？」

「閉嘴……！」連咒罵都軟弱，引以為傲的理智此時此刻根本不存在，瑟蘭督伊被性慾掌控，他想要洛基的陰莖塞滿屁股。

是的，他很喜歡。

喜歡洛基這樣幹他，太喜歡了一點。

扭著腰迎合洛基頂弄，他呻吟浪叫。無論洛基做些什麼，撫摸、撞擊，在他身體裡瘋狂攪動──

他被推向高潮、拖入難以擺脫的快感。

一次又一次。

============================

<https://button.like.co/siray0208>

如果您喜歡這篇文章，請多按幾次以上的連結~  
我會得到likecoin的回饋  
您只要註冊/登入帳號(可由fb、google帳號自動註冊)，再按下like，您就直接以行動贊助我的創作，並且您本身完全不需要花費!  
↑其實不一定需要註冊也能按

~創作者需要您的支持~


	3. Chapter 3

從徹夜性愛帶來的深度睡眠中慢慢醒來，洛基往身旁摸去，迷迷糊糊發現床的另一側連餘溫都沒有剩下。

「親愛的？」裹著輕軟的被子低喚，只有窗外陽光熱烈給予回應。

洛基坐起身，撇撇嘴，只有他獨自醒來不是什麼罕見之事，他能承受。

下床撿起昨晚扔在地板上的長褲，從口袋裡掏出手機，走出臥房隔間、一屁股坐上客廳的沙發確認今日行程，絲毫不在意自己渾身赤裸。

現在是上午十點二十分。下午兩點有個餐會，他還有很多時間梳洗準備。話雖如此，也不過就是衣著整齊地到場就好，洛基沒怎麼把這件事放在心上。

他踢踢腳邊的西裝外套。

散落一地的衣物只有他的，彷彿這個房間只有他。

雖然這只是個暫居幾晚的酒店房間，但環顧四周，空盪感還是讓洛基有點不高興。

他把手機甩在沙發上，眼角餘光瞥見方才沒注意到的桌面。

一張支票，壓在插滿粉嫩非洲菊的玻璃花瓶邊緣。洛基拾起支票旁寫著「愉快的一晚」的便箋，字跡漫不經心，彷彿是禮貌性敷衍一番。

「哼哼哼……」

五萬英鎊的支票，愉快的一晚。

顯然非常滿意啊，這混蛋。

※

亞當‧杜納是一名服務生。穿著整齊的制服，站在腰高的鐵柵欄之後為客人開門。

他在一間會員制的私人俱樂部打工，和那些他服務的名人相比，就是小齒輪一樣的人物；即將畢業，正在找工作，有學貸在身、四處打工賺取生活費，只要拿到今天的薪水就可以湊齊拖欠了幾週的房租。

第無數個穿著全套西服的男人朝他走來。

雖然這個人不是直接一輛名車停在門口，而是從波特曼廣場的轉角慢慢走過來，亞當也不會因此判斷他窮酸。十分鐘前走進去那位漂亮得過份的先生同樣慢悠悠穿過波特曼廣場，什麼身份證明都還沒拿，俱樂部負責人就從門裡跑出來恭敬地把人迎進去。

負責人尊稱對方「閣下」。這年頭還沒因為高額遺產稅和莊園維護費用而窮困潦倒的貴族，在這個國家肯定都有錢得驚人。

總之，目前抵達的這位先生身材修長，看起來大概三十五歲，長了一張「我他媽超帥，妞都喜歡我」的好臉蛋。

好吧。有錢又好看，說真的，值得嫉妒。

「邀請卡或會員證明，先生。」亞當冷酷無情地說。

對方笑一笑，遞出邀請卡。

湯瑪士‧威廉‧默克伍德。

亞當不需要聽過這個人，只要知道有邀請卡的客人不能得罪就好，等會兒他還得去端盤子呢。

把邀請卡還回去、打開鐵柵欄，「請進，默克伍德先生。」

一踩入會所建築體，洛基一點兒也沒有注意眼前美麗的圓弧梯、也不走往二樓的餐會場地，在三三兩兩移動的人群中逡巡瑟蘭督伊身影。

「需要幫忙嗎？」從樓梯邊的門走出一個人來，是這私人俱樂部的負責人……或許不能稱之為人，如果看得出她的身份。

陶烈兒一身幹練的女式西服，對洛基的態度不冷不熱。這很理所當然，她與她管理的產業都不隸屬於默克伍德家族，既然素不相識，自沒有熱絡的必要。

簡單來說，忠於設定。

當然這個設定也是洛基自己弄出來的。

鑒於分散風險的道理，洛基很久以前便運作了數個不同的身份來確保沒有西渡的精靈們衣食無虞。這不是因為他有任何偉大的情操不忍看精靈滅亡什麼的，單純因為那些精靈全聚集在中土僅存的精靈領地──瑟蘭督伊的國度──奉瑟蘭督伊為王。正是那麼剛好，瑟蘭督伊是個盡責的國王；而洛基對瑟蘭督伊向來都非常有情操。

洛基預備的身份不少，畢竟拖家帶口在這壽命短暫的人類社會生活不容易。

洛基現在用的身份是叱吒歐洲金融界百年的默克伍德家族一員。他當時頂著這個姓氏四處亂逛，也沒想過最終會如此招搖。

那個時期瑟蘭督伊喜歡收集畫作與特定藝術品，全然不限定作者的國籍，而購買時不同國家貨幣兌換起來挺麻煩，洛基想，乾脆弄個自己的兌換所吧，兌幣與購物都會更方便，反正也用不了那些藏在山裡的財寶的百分之一。

二十年後不知怎麼的洛基就用默克伍德這個名字在不少大城市開了同名銀行。

接下來洛基還順手攪和了一下歐洲沒完沒了的戰爭，趁機發點戰爭財。等他回過神來一過兩百年，銀行愈開愈多，甚至都有了默克伍德銀行集團、連帶地偽裝成家族成員的精靈們的工作量也一起暴增。

最終瑟蘭督伊認為以他們的狀況還是不宜招搖，洛基才在一百年前開始緩步退出，不再周旋於歐洲各國間。

到現在，默克伍德銀行集團終於被洛基縮減為營業額不到百億美金的小銀行，沒事玩玩併購與資產重整。

……不過這時間跨度確實不短。

為了不暴露身份、作風長期低調，久而久之默克伍德竟然也變成了歐洲最神秘的家族之一，偶爾被人類所好奇。

洛基目前使用的正是默克伍德某分支家族成員的身份。這個家族的成員全是精靈、或是他們從戰爭災難中救出的人類孤兒。

用某種神聖秘密結社的名義從小培養出的人類對於家族忠誠度相當高。畢竟大家都希望自己是天選之子、是特別的，某天將會拯救世界，精靈很能滿足人類這種親近神聖生物的幻想。

這個秘密結社也真的一直在拯救世界……其實就是個喜歡種樹與進行各種生物保育的環保團體，精靈最擅長的嘛。工業革命前洛基有時還得想想什麼任務可以冠上拯救世界的名字，誰知道到了現在，持續綠化土地真的就是在拯救地球了。

當然，默克伍德在人類歷史中畢竟是個小有名氣的古老家族，族長不能不老不死，洛基自然也不會佔著族長位置惹人注意，尤其是在照相技術發明之後。

「我找一個金髮美人呢。」洛基回答。

「是受邀還是用餐？」陶烈兒油鹽不進，「用餐請往您左手邊走，募款餐會在二樓宴會廳，上樓馬上能看到。」

「唉，幽默沒人欣賞是件傷心事。」

洛基不怎麼情願地爬上二樓參加慈善餐會。他不是主角，他不想乖乖參加，他就只想找到早上扔下他的負心人──啊，他找到了。

從過去到現在，瑟蘭督伊在他眼裡無論何時都散發著光芒。即便在熙熙攘攘的人群中，洛基也能一眼找到他……不准說瑟蘭督伊本來就會發光，這只是一種形容！而且自從進入人類的時代以後，幾乎所有的精靈都收斂起魔力，鮮少表現出非人類的舉止。

瑟蘭督伊就站在新古典主義風格的白色門框前，背對著他正和餐會主辦人談話。

這不是洛基第一次見到主辦人，公爵家的次女，祖輩從上個世紀就活躍於政壇，現在正任職某個環境保護基金會的主席。

顯然主辦人看見了他。在他們幾句交談之間，瑟蘭督伊似乎是被提醒了，緩緩地側身朝他望來。

洛基不疾不徐靠近，得到主辦人的熱烈歡迎。事關捐款，想當然爾。

「默克伍德先生，歡迎你來！」主辦人沒有怠慢由父輩介紹才牽上線的侯爵閣下，主動為他們介紹：「允許我為你們介紹，閣下，默克伍德先生；默克伍德先生，埃帝爾侯爵。」[1]

「幸會。」

侯爵微微點頭，就與外表同樣優雅自持；而他對面的默克伍德反倒呈現出乎意料的熱情。

「又見面了，真是戲劇化的相逢。」洛基先對瑟蘭督伊這麼說，才轉頭向主辦人解釋：「昨天我們見過，聊了一會兒……感覺很不錯，我今早還可惜沒有交換聯絡方式。」這是略微妙的說法，可以讓聽者任意解讀。

他繼續道：「感謝妳的邀請，華森女士，不介意先讓我和侯爵閣下聊一會兒吧？」

華森女士很會察言觀色，為了捐款，與上流社會養出來的敏銳。她看了眼侯爵，對方沒有明顯不贊同的神色，「當然，我去和其他人打個招呼，慢慢聊。」

主辦人得宜退場後洛基一把扣住瑟蘭督伊手臂把他拖到沒人注意的角落，就在房間內挑高牆壁上白金兩色的花紋裝飾下方。

……沒人注意是不可能的，至少別人聽不見他們對話。

盯著洛基咬牙切齒的表情，瑟蘭督伊不知道洛基現在又想演哪一齣。

他問：「遊戲還沒結束？」

放開瑟蘭督伊手臂，洛基說，「我以為昨晚是你情我願的一夜。」

哦──還是一夜情的設定。

很配合地點頭，「是的，美好的一晚。」

「但是你破壞了這一切！你是什麼意思？把我當成高級應召？真是出手闊綽啊侯爵閣下，那些錢夠你想買誰就買誰了……我可不差這點！」

「我認為我給予了相對的報償？」瑟蘭督伊語帶疑惑，輕聲說。

「哈啊？」

「……我的管家說，現代社會想要表達感激之情，最好的辦法是給予足夠金錢。因為送禮不一定是對方要的，金錢可以讓人自由發揮。」

加！里！安！你不要以為瑟蘭督伊不准我就揍不了你！

這個建議確實實用又實際，但套用在這個情境上簡直錯得離譜，嘖。

「哼，還不如用這些錢讓我買你一晚。」他說，語氣中的氣惱極明顯。

瑟蘭督伊堅定拒絕，看洛基的眼神卻格外溫柔：「愉快的遊戲只需要一晚就夠了。我期望真心，而遊戲裡並沒有。」

「真愛聽起來很童話啊，侯爵閣下。」往後退一步，上上下下打量瑟蘭督伊，像是沒有意料到對方會說出這麼天真爛漫的話語。

瑟蘭督伊可一點兒都沒有被嘲笑的感覺，他眼眸帶笑，抬起手，嘴唇輕輕觸了觸左手上一枚純金打造的蛇戒，「但值得一切。」

當幾年之後這兩人傳出婚訊，華森女士才回憶起她當時在募款餐會上看見的小插曲。

「他們肯定是在我的募款餐會才真正搭起線的……不，我不是說他們在那裡認識彼此，當默克伍德惋惜沒有留下埃帝爾侯爵的聯絡方式時我沒有聽出蹊蹺──現在想想，他們大概是一夜情才沒有交換姓名，誰知道隔天就又遇見了呢……」

她被朋友不經意地提醒某句用語並不恰當，畢竟當事人可都是貴族名流。

「一夜情不好聽？或許吧，但你要是見過那天他們看彼此的眼神，就會知道，以什麼形式開始都不重要，他們早在理智發現前就已經愛上對方了。」

事後不知從哪個消息管道聽見這段評論的洛基，以默克伍德的名義簽了一張支票捐給華森女士的基金會。

雖然當時只是他們玩的一個遊戲，假裝初遇、製造他們在彼此社交圈認識的契機──更多的是情趣──但，洛基認為華森女士說的沒錯。

他們一見鍾情。

只需一面、一眼。

早在理智判斷利益與是非之前，他們的心……

便已相愛。

(END)

============

[1] 埃帝爾（Edhil），辛達語中的精靈。

※洛基的默克伍德家族有參照，如果大家有興趣，可google羅斯柴爾德家族，真的是超級傳奇。

======================

<https://button.like.co/siray0208>

如果您喜歡這篇文章，請多按幾次以上的連結~  
我會得到likecoin的回饋  
您只要註冊/登入帳號(可由fb、google帳號自動註冊)，再按下like，您就直接以行動贊助我的創作，並且您本身完全不需要花費!  
↑其實不一定需要註冊也能按

~創作者需要您的支持~


End file.
